


Forever and Always

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Soft Charlynch, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Soft Charlynch Drabble.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know. But I think it’s cute so.

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains. Becky stirred, peaking her eyes open. She turned to rolled onto her side, looking at the blonde sleeping peacefully next to her. The light from the sun hit Charlotte at the perfect angle, making her glow in the radiant sunbeam. 

Becky’s lips cornered into a smile as she admired the gorgeous woman laying next to her. She looked so peaceful. 

Her chest rose with every breath she took, blonde hair messy and slightly matted to her face. Lips were slightly parted and her arms were spread above her head. To Becky, she was perfection. Especially in this euphoric state. Perfection. 

Becky nestled closer to the blonde, curling up against her and slinking her arm protectively over the other woman’s waist. Nothing was going to wake her sleeping queen, but she still protected her girl with every last fibre of her small but mighty being. 

“Good morning, Becks.” Charlotte’s voice croaked, laced with sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she slung her arm over the redhead’s shoulders. 

“Morning, lass. Did I wake ya?” Becky tilted her head to look up at Charlotte, who shook her head in response at the smaller woman. 

“Not at all. Come here, I want my good morning kiss.” 

Becky smiled and sat up slightly. She leaned her head down and claimed Charlotte’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss that the blonde happily returned. She felt Charlotte reach her hand up and cup her cheek. Her touch was soft, creating a feeling of security. Such a strong powerful woman, yet for Becky she’s gentle and careful, making her feel loved and safe all the time. 

“My precious girl.” Charlotte muttered, her lips brushing against Becky’s. The redhead only blushed. She liked being reminded that she was Charlotte’s and only Charlotte’s. 

“I love you, Charlie.” Becky said before placing another soft kiss to the other woman’s lips. She let her lips wander over Charlotte’s face. Placing a quick, gentle kiss to Charlotte’s cheek, forehead, nose, chin, before trailing back to her lips once again. 

“I love you too, Becks.” A wide smile was painted on the face of Charlotte. This was the same every morning. The same routine. She loved the security that Becky brought her. Promising to never hurt her, so she took care of her instead. 

Becky lowered her head and trailed tiny butterfly kisses along the blonde’s shoulder. Charlotte just lay, smiling and blushing, covered by Becky’s blanket of security. 

“My beautiful queen. I love you so much.” Becky whispered, lifting her head and looking into the blonde’s deep blue eyes. She sat up on her knees and scooped up one of Charlotte’s dainty hands. 

“Forever and ever?” Charlotte questioned. 

“Forever and always.” Becky returned, kissing the back of Charlotte’s hand. The blonde smiled, squeezing her love’s hand gently. “I’ve got you, Charlie.” 

Becky dipped her head, capturing Charlotte’s lips once more in a tentative kiss. The blonde sighed happily, sitting up and snaking her hands around Becky, pulling the shorter woman into her lap. 

“Thank you for being the best girlfriend I could ask for.” Charlotte whispered, her lips close to Becky’s ear. She held tightly onto the redhead, gently kissing the crown of red nuzzled against her. 

“Thank you for letting me.” Becky quipped, lacing their hands together and burying her smaller body further into Charlotte’s. 

She grinned as she felt Charlotte place another quick kiss to her head. She was content in her lover’s arms, protected and safe. 

The way it would always be.


End file.
